


Still She Stood

by Siderea



Series: 2014: The End of What Was [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse but not really, F/M, always-a-girl!Dean, hints of incest if you squint, kind of Dean/Lucifer but not really, kind of Dean/Sam but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siderea/pseuds/Siderea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We will always end up here."</p>
<p>Lucifer and Deanna Winchester, face to face, in a garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still She Stood

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for End!verse, Season 5 finale, and sort of S6 and 7 but not really. I'm getting kind of fond of those words 'not really'. Sorry about that.
> 
> And yes, another girl!Dean from me. I don't know, I guess I just like that? I promise one day I'll write normal Dean. Just not today.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural. The title of this work comes from a line in Steven Erikson's wonderful series The Malazan Book of the Fallen, specifically book 9, 'Dust of Dreams'.

On the Ninth of August in the year two thousand and fourteen Anno Domini, at exactly four minutes after seven in the evening, the world stood still, as if frozen by some preternatural force.

Deanna Winchester stared straight ahead, jaw clenched tight. In direct contrast to the drawn shoulders and closed off facial expression, her green eyes brimmed with tearless pain. Her hands remained down at her sides, clenched in fists a hair away from being tight enough to draw blood. Her clothes were torn and ripped, covered in blood—but there were no corresponding wounds, the revealed flesh oddly unblemished for someone who looked like she’d been through a fight.

Directly in front of the hunter stood a tall brunet in a pure white suit. A sad, almost wistful smile curved his lips upwards, the only hint of movement to his unnaturally still face. He held a rose the color of fresh spilled blood in one hand and the other was raised towards the woman, the index and middle fingers extended as if in benediction. Despite the corpses and gore in the surrounding area, he had neither a hair out of place nor a single speck on his pristine clothing.

The sky rose up dark and foreboding, with red lighting the entire horizon. Closer by, nothing but oppressive silence.

After a long moment, the body of Sam Winchester lowered the outstretched hand. “I told you, Deanna: whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here,” Lucifer murmured.

“Looks pretty different to me,” Deanna countered, features tightening in pain at the remembered heartlessness the other version of her had shown for those under her command, those she called friends. “Angels ain’t disappeared, no virus of doom, and no sacrificial minions to give me a shot at ending this.”

“No colt, either,” Lucifer slyly added, a smirk gracing the lips of his vessel.

Deanna’s scowl deepened at the reminder of the long ago mistake. She tried to push aside the pain and focus on the best angle of attack. She couldn’t count on him holding still long enough to try and figure out what it would take to banish an archangel, and there was no holy oil at hand with which to trap him.

“Come now, Deanna, and forget whatever you’re plotting. We both know you could never hurt this body so long as you know Sam is in here, able to feel everything,” Lucifer chided. He stepped towards the hunter, and this time she gave no sign of aggression or defense. Lucifer smirked in triumph as he stopped a breath away. “Our circumstances are different this time, as you have already been quick enough to point out. So perhaps the outcome, too, shall differ.” He leaned even closer and asked her ear, “Would you like to hear your options?”

Deanna tried to jerk away, less than pleased with the devil’s proximity, but he yanked her in with one hand so they remained face to face. “Go back to hell,” she growled.

“I hear third time’s the charm,” Lucifer drawled, Sam’s mouth twisting into a bigger smirk. “Door number one: I kill you, just like in Zachariah’s fantasy world. Door number two: you join my side.”

“I pick choice three: go fuck yourself,” Deanna spat.

Hazel eyes narrowed in warning. “You should be careful, Deanna; I am being incredibly understanding and sympathetic right now, but even you only have so many chances. Push me too far and I will kill you, regardless of Sam’s wishes.”

“Sam’s wishes? Why would I ever pretend to think that you care about Sam’s wishes?” Deanna demanded.

Sam—Lucifer looked like he couldn’t believe how dense she was being. “Sam consented, Deanna. For a second time, despite how the first time ended. That makes me inclined towards…gratitude. And a certain consideration of his desires.” He shifted slightly so that he stood even closer to her, bodies pressed up tight like lovers. “What’s it going to be, Deanna? Join me, and hopefully be reunited with Sam someday, or die, possibly forever parted from the person you love most in this world.”

There wasn’t any other choice when the problem was laid out so plainly. Deanna did not have it in her to be without Sam. She never had, no matter how many times she had been forced to try. There was a reason she had been so quick to make a deal with a devil for her brother’s life. “What, do I have to bow down and swear allegiance or some crap like that? Because I gotta tell you, that’s still my younger brother’s body, and there are some things I just won’t do,” she sneered, because Deanna Winchester had always been able to take refuge in mockery and audacity. More balls than if she’d been born a macho man had been one of Bobby’s favorite phrases.

Lucifer smiled, and Deanna simultaneously felt as if she’d been punched in the stomach and that the sun had broken free of cloud cover. “Nothing so ridiculous, Deanna, I promise you that. Just say out loud that you agree to follow me.”

“That’s it?” Deanna asked, disbelievingly. He nodded. She sighed, but then said, “I agree to follow Lucifer.”

There was no lightning, no ominous crack, no heaving mountains, no rain of blood. Absolutely no sign of what had just happened or of what was to follow in the days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no idea what led up to this scene. I don't know where in time it's set or anything, other than obviously post-Season 5 and presumably post-Sam-getting-his-soul-back.
> 
> I blame a good friend of mine for saying something like "what if Lucifer's right in The End when he says they're gonna end up there no matter what? I mean, 2014's coming up in canon..." Well, this is the result. And yes, there will be more. At some point.


End file.
